


How Q Branch Found Out Q and Bond are A Couple

by kellyh000



Series: 00Q fanfiction translations [8]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:54:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25061923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellyh000/pseuds/kellyh000
Summary: Q branch started a trend of pampering their esteemed overlord. All kinds of gifts and flattery would appear inside the branch. All they were missing was a ‘do not bang on the door, please feed and no flashlights’ sign on the door of their boss’ office.
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Series: 00Q fanfiction translations [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767181
Comments: 5
Kudos: 66





	How Q Branch Found Out Q and Bond are A Couple

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [How We Know You Two Are A Couple. Q支部的人是如何知道Q跟007在一起的](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8286569) by [molly31203](https://archiveofourown.org/users/molly31203/pseuds/molly31203). 



> This story is originally by molly31203, thank you for letting me translate your story.

The new head of Q branch looked much like a graduate student straight out of Oxford. The entire Q branch had met him long before he met 007 at the gallery. One overly confident employee questioned the young man’s capabilities during his self-introduction, and their new boss hacked into every computer in Q branch with an iPhone to put the theme song of Game of Thrones on replay as a demonstration of his skills.  
After that incident and the whole Silva debacle, no one at MI6 questioned Q anymore. But as they got to know Q better, they even found out that Q was not as reclusive as they previously thought, Q was unimaginably patient and understanding when it came to the field agents (even though 006 and 007 have lost their equipment for the 500th time, Q would still offer guidance and remind them to bring the gadgets back when they returned) and that Q was definitely not unathletic—Q had made a perfect score during a football match MI6 held proved exactly that.  
Moreover, the Quartermaster loved watching sci-fi movies and drama and criticizing the mistakes in them and even imagined to use his almost-unlimited resources at MI6 and his powers to bring the creations of Isaac Asimov and Westworld…oh, and, one important and adorable thing: a freshly brewed, steaming cup of tea always managed to soothe Q’s nerves, no matter the situation.  
In short, to the employees in Q branch, their Quartermaster was like a kitten. It inspired a trend among Q branch to dote on their boss. All kinds of gifts and flattery would appear inside the branch. All they were missing was a ‘do not bang on the door, please feed and no flashlights’ sign on the door of their boss’ office.  
It was because of their adoration and overly dedicated attention to Q that slowly incited the rumors among the minions when a Double-oh agent, 007, started to appear in Q branch randomly.  
At first, he was just there to return some of his equipment (fragments, Q would amend should he hear), and then he came bringing souvenirs(tea cups, tea bags, pastries or postcards), and even came by to say hello when he had nothing to do—sometimes, it wasn’t just saying hello; everyone saw he had his hand around the Quartermaster’s waist—but the notches on the belt of their top agent, James Bond, were still growing steadily, so no one at Q branch paid extra attention to it.  
Until one day, a drenched Double-oh Seven appeared in Q branch.  
It was extremely difficult to ignore him—every diligent worker in Q branch discreetly shifted their gaze to Double-oh Seven, who looked like he had just walked out of water. His blond hair and bespoke suit were dripping and a complete mess. It seemed like he was using he left side of his soaked coat to cover something and was trying to not attract anyone’s attention.   
However, everyone noticed that something, like a little animal, was squirming beneath his coat. The Double-Oh agent walked right into the office of the head of Q branch and shut the curious creatures outside. Several employees crept towards the office door and put their ear on the locked door to listen the conversation that was going on inside.  
“You really shouldn’t have been picking up animals,” Q moaned, deeply troubled.  
“I was just picking up someone’s bad habit.” The agent replied, and only God knew why Q could hear the smugness in his deadpanned voice.  
“You bastard.”

  
After a while (two hours and twenty minutes, to be precise. W started to a timer the instant 007 went inside), Q and 007 came out of the office to clock-out—007 now has a brand-new suit on with his hair dry and finely-combed.  
As for their Quartermaster, well, other than the fact that his hair and clothes were much more rumpled now, he was carrying a tiny black kitten in his arms.

Almost everyone at MI6 knew the following two things within the week: one, Q was fond of cats and actually owned cats. He was keeping four little furballs at home. Two, Q and Bond were living together.


End file.
